


Reno's Ponytail

by shinra_archives



Series: Unofficial Rules of Being a Turk [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: Reno's hair is a in a ponytail for a reason.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Unofficial Rules of Being a Turk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112240
Kudos: 11





	Reno's Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on May 12th, 2008.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is fiercesunshine on Fanfiction(.)net. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work. Please contact if you are the original author and would like this work removed from AO3.

**Unofficial Rules of Being a Turk  
** _Reno's hair is in a ponytail for a reason._

The Shinra building was quiet save for the even footsteps of a lone Turk. Rude had stayed late, tinkering with some explosives. Reno had been on a solo job, while Tseng had been attempting to continue Elena's training. He had heard the muffled crashing from the training room – it hadn't sounded like it was going well. That, however, had been around nine o'clock, and Rude was now the only Turk in the dimly lit building. Outside, thunder rolled in the distance, but it had only just started to rain in Midgar itself. It was past midnight now, and the only remaining employees were the late-night security, the janitors, and a few higher-ups who had lost track of time as they slaved away in front of a computer screen.

Passing one of the security guards, Rude grunted a greeting and continued on, wanting to get back to his apartment, have a drink, and go to bed. Unlike the SOLDIER operatives, the Turks lived outside the building, though within walking distance and in apartments the company owned. Reno was convinced that there were hidden cameras in them. He was also convinced that he should give the company a show of his wild lifestyle in return, but Rude didn't like to think about that too much.

The cheery "ding!" of the elevator sounded, and Rude stepped into it, pushing the button for the first floor.

It wasn't that Reno's lifestyle was unappealing, he reflected. It was just that his partner and best friend was very open about his lifestyle, and wasn't embarrassed to masturbate on the couch directly in front of where he suspected one of the hidden cameras was. He didn't worry about who it was he took home and he didn't worry about kicking them out the next morning. Reno didn't worry, and maybe that was why Rude did. He didn't want one of the higher-ups to catch some of the footage and take an unhealthy interest in his best friend, after all.

Rude studied his reflection in the smooth steel of the elevator door, absentmindedly adjusting his sunglasses.

Then again, was worrying about Reno really something he should do? He was his best friend, not to mention his partner – but the red-headed smart ass had proven over and over again that he could take care of himself. The muscular Turk couldn't seem to stop, however, and it was beginning to unnerve the stoic man. Reno was beginning to show up in his dreams – and not in an innocent way, either. Then again, Reno had never been innocent; it was Rude, then, who was twisting simple gestures like a slap on the back or a cheeky grin into lingering touches and seductive smirks. Last night, he'd woken up with Reno's name on his lips, hard as a rock. It hadn't been the first time, either, but last night he hadn't been able to ignore it. Instead, he had dug out a picture of his best friend and co-worker, and jacked off while imagining Reno squirming underneath him, moaning his name.

The elevator doors opened, and Rude stepped out, taking a deep breath. He was a Turk. Not only was he a Turk, but he was, well, Rude. He was calm, cool, collected, and a master of self-control. No loudmouth with a red ponytail was going to break that; he'd just have to wait it out and ignore the obvious attraction he had towards his best friend.

It would have worked, too, if the first thing Rude had seen after exiting the building wasn't Reno, soaking wet and with his hair down.

Rude stared. It was still raining, but the storm was still distant, and – why was Reno's hair down? It was never down; ever since Reno had grown it out, he had insisted on keeping it in a ponytail, much like how Rude insisted on wearing sunglasses. His hair was slightly wavy, probably from all the rain that was currently running down his partially-opened shirt.

Rude swallowed, suddenly very aware that his pants were far too tight.

"Yo, partner!" Oh crap. Reno had seen him; had seen him and was coming towards him, practically swaying his hips as he sauntered over. "Just headin' home from talking to Tseng about my mission. It was really fucking boring – just watching some punk kid."

Rude nodded, trying to keep his eyes on his partner's face instead of the visible area of his chest. It wasn't helping, though – some of Reno's hair was being tossed in the wind, and Rude began to wonder how that hair would feel against him; how Reno would look on his bed, naked, with his hair out behind him…

"Yo, Rude, what's wrong? You look out of it." Reno stepped forward, head cocked to one side. Rude tensed, fighting the urge to pin his partner against the nearest wall, and fighting the urge to take a step back so that he could better fight that urge.

"Nothing." Clearing his throat, he tried to change the subject. "What happened to your hair?"

"What? Oh, the hair band got snapped on some branches. Figured I'd just leave it down." Reno casually flipped his hair with one hand as he continued to talk, and Rude's eyes followed the movement, his feet automatically taking him closer. "You like it? I haven't left it down in awhile, gets in the way, but it – Rude?"

"Yes?" Rude asked as he calmly placed his now-folded sunglasses in his pocket, not looking at his partner.

"What are you doing?"

Rude looked up, and Reno has to resist the urge to step back. The look that was in his partner's usually-hidden eyes was so filled with lust, with pure need, that the younger Turk shivered. Rude's voice as he answered was a savage purr, something exotic and dangerous and so very, very tempting that Reno wanted to give in, to feel and touch and taste and completely lose himself.

"Come with me."

Rude turned towards an alley, and Reno – against his better judgment – followed, intrigued by this strange thing that seemed to have taken over his partner. Once in the alley, Rude pushed him against a wall, pulling his gloves off and stuffing them in his pockets before running his hands through Reno's long, thick red hair.

"I guess that's my answer, then…" Reno laughed weakly, breath hitching as Rude pulled at his hair. "Y'know, _partner_ , you look damn hot with those sunglasses off." Rude growled in pleasure against his pale throat, inhaling Reno's smell and enjoying the feel of the wet hair on his hands. Reno was suddenly reminded that it was still raining, and began to say so when Rude's hands ran down his back, fingers combing through his long red mane.

Rude wasn't thinking anymore. He'd been denying himself this for so long, had been denying himself pale skin and blue eyes and long, soft red hair. The combination of a long day and Reno, rain-soaked and hair down, had made him break his self-control.

Reno, for his part, was enjoying his partner's ministrations as much as Rude seemed to be, if the erection pressed just above his own growing arousal was any indication of the bald man's enjoyment. The loud Turk had often wondered if Rude saw the hints he threw his way. Of course, even if he did, he could have just ignored it instead of hurting his friend – that would be a very Rude-like thing to do, Reno had reasoned, but had persisted anyway. Now it seemed that all Rude had needed was something unexpected.

Moaning into his partner's neck, Rude brought his hands back up to Reno's head, grasping his hair and pulled him in for a rushed, messy, desperate kiss. Reno's hands found their way to his jacket, so neat and orderly, and began tearing at the buttons. Both men moaned suddenly as their arousals brushed against the other's, and then Rude pressed against Reno, who shivered as his entire body met the wall.

"Good to see that infamous self-control finally break," Reno panted, then groaned as Rude massaged him through his pants that were, unfortunately, still on.

"Shut up." Rude grinned slightly before occupying Reno's mouth again, making sure that his partner would, in fact, not be talking for much longer.

The next day, both Reno and Rude called in sick, saying something about not getting any sleep and the possibility of being sick after being out in the rain for too long. Later on, when Tseng mentioned it, all Reno did was point to his ponytail and grin.


End file.
